


Ian's Dirty Little Secret

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: Ian has a secret and Barley finds out what it is
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Ian's Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I worked hard on this one

Ian’s Dirty Little Secret

  
One day Ian was walking home from school when his phone went off, he answered the call and said “ Hey Barley, you sure do enjoy calling me even though you moved out 3 years ago. “ Barley was happy to be able to see his baby brother after so long and with Winterfest coming up, it would be the perfect time to find out Ian’s secret so Barley said “ Hey Ian, I’m happy to be coming home for Winterfest, I miss you so much bro and I’ll be staying home for 3 weeks. “ Ian was about to burst with excitement at what Barley just said so he nervously asked “ Barley, Where are you going to sleep? “ Barley got all choked up so he said “ Ian, I’m going to stay in the living room, I need to talk to you about some things when I get there tonight. “ Ian asked “ Barley, Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend yet? “ Barley gasped “ No Ian, I’m in love with someone though but I can’t tell them how I feel. “ Then Barley said “ Well, I’m going to let you go for now Ian, I’m driving and I don’t need to be in another accident. “ Ian was thinking “ Wow, I’m a sick fuck for getting this hard from hearing Barley’s sexy and manly voice. “ Then Ian screamed “ Fucking shit! I’m a sick fuck! “ Ian got home at 2:45, he opened the door and said “ Well, at least I’m home now and I can take care of myself. “ Then Ian walked up the stairs, he threw his backpack down and laid down onto his bed thinking “ I can’t believe that Barley is 22 and I’m 19, time sure does fly by. “ Barley was only 10 minutes away, he was thinking “ Ian, I can’t wait to see you again and I promise to be the best brother that I can be for you. “ The 10 minutes flew by, then Barley pulled up to his old house and thought to himself “ Wow, it feels like it’s been forever since I’ve been home, it feels good too. “

Ian unzipped his long cock, he grabbed it and moaned loud “ Barley, Please fill up my tight ass with your hot and thick cum. “ Then Barley opened the door and he yelled “ Come here, bro! “ Ian didn’t hear Barley so he screamed “ Barley! I’m gonna cum soon! “ Then Barley walked up the stairs, he placed an ear on Ian’s door and Ian screamed “ Barley! I’m fucking cumming so fucking hard! “ Barley thought “ Wow, Ian is screaming my name and I fucking love it. “ Ian let out a whimper as he heard a knock on his bedroom door so he scrambled to clean himself up, then he zipped his skin-tight jeans back up and yelled “ Come in! “ Barley opened the door slowly, he looked at Ian and asked “ Where is my big hug, Ian? “ Ian was smiling as he was running up to Barley, Ian pressed his face deep into Barley’s chest and said “ I’m so happy to see you, Barley, I’ve missed you so much. “ Barley smirked, he looked around and said “ Wow, your room looks so different now but that’s to be expected because you are getting older. “ Ian was staring at him with a look of hunger so Barley asked “ Ian, are you, okay bro? “ Ian snapped out of his thoughts and yelled “ Yes! I’m fine Barley! “ Ian went to walk out of his bedroom when Barley stopped him and asked “ Ian, are you with anyone? “ Ian shook his head and whispered to himself “ I want you, Barley. “ Barley noticed a box slightly hidden under his brother’s bed so he asked “ What’s that Ian? “ Ian gasped and yelled “ Nothing Barley! “ Barley smirked, then he went to grab the box when Ian screamed “ No! Barley don’t! “ Ian tripped over his backpack, he fell on top of Barley and screamed “ I’m so sorry Barley! “ 

  
Barley got up and said “ Ian, it’s okay, I’m a big boy and I didn’t want you to get hurt. “ Ian blushed a little, then he started to pout but Barley wanted to wait until they were all alone before he asked Ian if he loved him just as much as he loved him. Ian looked deeply into Barley’s eyes and thought “ I want him so bad but that would be incest and that’s wrong. “ Barley waved his hand and yelled “ Iandore, you here with me?! “ Ian gasped as Barley gently caressed his face and yelled “ Barley! I….ummm….not right now! “ Barley nodded, then he pushed Ian forward and asked “ Shall we go grab lunch Iandore? “ Ian nodded quickly, but Barley grabbed Ian’s hand and said “ One sec… I need to do something first. “ Barley shoved Ian down into the mattress and whispered “ Don’t worry, I’m not fucking you yet. “ Ian gasped as he heard Barley unzipping his shorts so he yelled “ Barley! I’m still a virgin! “ Barley smirked and whispered “ Good boy, daddy plans on stretching that ass tonight. “ Ian gasped as Barley started poking his baby brother’s tight ass hard, then Barley asked “ Are you okay with this Ian? “ Ian nodded shyly, then Barley grabbed a fist full of Ian’s hair and pulled it hard which made Ian moan “ Barley, I can’t take it any longer, fuck me. “ 

  
Barley zipped up his shorts, then he smacked Ian’s ass hard and whispered “ Nah, maybe later baby boy. “ Ian yelled “ Barley! Unfair for leaving me all horny! “ Barley lifted Ian’s chin up, he kissed his cheek and whispered “ Oh well, I’m gonna tease you all night. “ Then Barley slipped off Ian’s bed, Ian yelled “ Barley! I can’t deal with this all by myself now! “ Barley opened Ian’s bedroom door and said “ Deal with it or I’ll make you take me raw later, your choice baby boy. “ Ian gasped at Barley being so fucking sexy that he threw himself down in his own bed screaming “ Fucking shit! This isn’t fucking fair! Barley leaving me all horny like this! “ Barley was walking down the stairs as he thought “ Wow, that was too close, I almost fucked Ian. “ Meanwhile Ian was not wanting to leave his room but at the same time, he wanted to chase Barley down and make him pay for leaving him like this. Ian decided to open his bedroom, he headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen when he felt a hand smack his ass really hard. Barley smirked and said “ Gotcha good huh Ian. “ Ian looked at Barley with a mad look, then he pressed Ian into the fridge and asked seductively “ How bad do you want me to fuck that tight ass? “ Ian was blushing a lot but he yelled “ So fucking bad daddy! “ Barley was shocked to hear Ian call him that so he asked “ Are you sure you want to call me that? “ Ian gasped at what he just said so he tried so hard to squirm and break Barley’s hold but he failed miserably. Barley bit down on Ian’s ear, then he started licking Ian’s ear from top to bottom slowly while he moaned “ You like that baby boy, daddy will make you scream his name later. “ Barley looked down, he saw that Ian was getting all horny again so he stopped and asked “ Want to go for a ride, Ian? “ 

  
Ian yelled “ Yes but you’re such a fucking tease daddy! “ Then Barley grabbed Ian’s hand, he pulled him in close and whispered “ Be patient, I’m looking for the right time and place to make love to you, don’t worry baby boy. “ Ian blushed hard as he felt shivers run up his spine, Barley asked “ You okay Ian? ‘ Ian yelled “ Yes daddy! “ Barley started pulling Ian along as he said “ Come with me, I’ll show you just how much I love you, Ian. “ Ian was smiling a lot but he thought “ I wonder if we can keep this a secret from mom. “ Then Barley asked “ Do you want to meet one of my friends? “ Ian smiled and said “ Sure daddy. “ Barley hopped in the driver’s seat, then he thought as he started up the van “ Keep it together, Ian is your boyfriend and he loves you. “ As they were driving Ian asked “ What should I call this friend of yours? “ Barley smiled and said “ Call him Rose. “ Ian was looking out the window when he thought “ I can’t wait until Barley fucks me, hell he hasn’t even kissed me yet. “ Barley slammed on the breaks, he picked up Ian and he said “ I’m a stupid fuck, I haven’t even kissed you yet. “ Ian nodded, Barley let him down and asked “ Do you want that kiss now or when we’re in public? “ Ian blushed so hard that steam was coming off of his face but he yelled “ In public please daddy! “ Barley nodded, then he licked the whole side of Ian’s face which made him growl deeply, Ian yelled “ Daddy! I’m not ice cream! “ Barley shook his head, then he did it again and whispered seductively “ Ooohhh but you are ice cream and I’m going to make you scream for my lollipop tonight. “ Ian screamed “ Daddy! You're such a fucking tease! “ Then Barley grabbed Ian and pulled him in close. Barley smirked and whispered “ And you fucking love it. “ 

  
Then Ian asked “ Are we almost there daddy? “ Barley looked at Ian with a lustful look and said, “ Yeah… almost there…” Ian started shaking as Barley was walking towards him, then Ian backed up into the back doors to the van so Barley slammed his hand right next to Ian’s head and asked “ How much do you love me? “ Ian blushed as he whimpered “ I love you more than anything else in this world. “ Barley acted out of impulse and shoved his tongue down Ian’s throat hard. Ian tried to break free but Barley was just too big to fight off so he moaned and whimpered into the hot kisses. Barley was thinking “ Fuck! Fuck no, this isn’t good! I need to stop or else I’m going to fuck him now! “ Ian eventually broke the kiss, he was gasping for air when he moaned “ Barley…. If you wanna fuck right now….I don’t mind….” Barley ripped Ian’s pants off, then he slid off Ian’s boxers and asked “ Are you sure you wanna fuck right now, right here? “ Ian rocked his hips back while moaning “ Please daddy, I’ve been a good boy so please fuck my tight ass. “ Barley asked “ Can you lay on your back for your daddy because I want to see your expression when I enter you? “ Ian nodded shyly, he laid down on his back but he was too nervous to open up his legs and he was hiding his dick. Barley was staring at Ian with a look of hunger, then he grabbed Ian’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Barley pulled out a rope, he tied Ian’s hands together and whispered seductively “ Oh my, Ian your dick is so long and it looks so yummy. “ 


	2. Barley Breaks His Own Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley is a bad boy but Ian loves every second of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard on this one

Barley Breaks His Own Rule

  
Ian threw his head back screaming while Barley wrapped his mouth around his lover’s dick “ Barley! Don’t stop! “ Barley looked up at Ian, then he slid off his lover’s dick and started to lick it from top to bottom. Ian was a mess because of what Barley was doing so he screamed “ Please! Please make me cum daddy! “ Barley started to deepthroat Ian’s dick so hard that Ian couldn’t hold it in so he screamed “ Barley! I’m fucking cumming! “ Ian was spilling his hot load deep into Barley’s mouth, Barley got up and wiped his mouth with his thumb while he swallowed. Ian reached for Barley, Ian was whimpering at how good he felt so he moaned “ One sec…. I’ll make you cum too…..” Barley shook his head and said “ I’m sorry, I don’t wanna be on the receiving end yet. “ Ian sat up and said “ You don’t want me to see or touch you at all. “ Barley saw that Ian was mad but he wanted to wait until they had their own home, Ian started to cry and scream “ You know, it really makes me feel like shit when you don’t even hold my hand, hell why can’t you touch me like you love me, am I just a toy to you or am I your fucking boyfriend Barley! “ Barley was shocked to hear Ian scream at him, he tried to hug Ian but his lover pushed him away and screamed “ So I am just a fucking toy! Fuck you! “ Ian opened the back doors to the van and ran into the woods crying. Barley sat there for a moment and thought “ Way to fucking go Barley, you really fucked up this time. “ Barley hopped out, he took a breath and said “ Alright, time to find Ian and make him scream. “ Ian had to stop, he leaned against a tree and cried “ Barley….. Just what am I to you…..” Barley found Ian, he slowly walked up behind him and ripped off his lover’s pants. Ian threw a punch but failed, Barley bent Ian over and started to unzip his shorts. 

  
Ian gasped as he felt Barley's huge dick was poking him hard so he moaned “ Barley….. Please….just….fuck me…” Barley leaned down and whispered “ Deep breathes baby boy, I’m gonna push inside slow. “ Ian nodded but he felt tears starting to form in his eyes as Barley started to stretch him so much, Ian looked back at Barley and whined “ Daddy….it hurts a little but I’m okay….. “ Barley thought “ I can't believe I’m fucking Ian, I really wanted to wait but losing him will hurt me more. “ Barley pushed all the way inside, he started to kiss Ian’s back while he moaned “ Ian…..you feel so soft and hot…...I’m melting….. “ Ian was shaking so bad that his legs gave out but Barley caught him and pushed him into the ground hard. Ian was screaming “ Fuck me just like that! More daddy! “ Barley leaned down and whispered “ I wanted to wait to fuck you but I couldn’t hold myself back any longer. “ Ian screamed “ Harder daddy! Fuck me harder! “ Barley pulled on Ian’s hair hard and slammed deep inside his lover which made Ian scream “ Barley! Aaagghhhh, fuck yes! Your dick feels so fucking good! “ Barley looked down and thought “ Ian is so fucking cute like this, I still can’t believe that he can take all of me, I’m gonna cum inside him. “ Ian was crying out for his lover as he got closer so Barley leaned down and whispered “ So fucking cute, daddy will make sure you cum again. “ Then Ian wrapped his arms around Barley’s neck while he screamed “ Daddy! Ahhhh yes, I’m cumming! “ Ian started begging his lover “ Please cum too, please. “ Barley nodded, then he noticed that he hadn’t asked Ian if he was okay with him cumming inside so he asked “ Ian….can I cum inside you…? “ Ian looked up at Barley and whispered, “ Yea…..I’m just nervous about this….” Barley asked “ Why are you nervous about me cumming inside you? “ Ian whimpered “ Barley….I’m scared to feel it inside me but I’m up to try anything for you. “ Barley moaned “ Don’t be scared baby boy, I’m gonna cum. “

Ian gasped as Barley screamed “ Fuck! I’m fucking cumming! “ Ian came again from the feeling of his lover’s hot cum pouring deep inside him, then Ian moaned “ Barley…. I feel so amazing right now with your hot cum deep inside me….” Barley moaned “ Ian….I’m so happy that you love my cum…..” Then Barley slowly pulled out, he picked up Ian and whispered “ I’m happy that you're all mine. “ Then Ian asked “ How are we going to keep this a secret from mom? “ Barley stopped and said “ Well, we’ll just have to be very sneaky about us. “ Ian nodded, as they got to the van Barley placed Ian down and asked “ Will you be my boyfriend? “ Ian smiled ear to ear and yelled “ Yes daddy! “ Then Barley opened his lover’s door and said “ Have a seat, baby boy. “ Ian sat down, Barley buckled him in and said “ Alright, time to head home. “ On the way, home Barley whispered to himself “ Ian is so fucking cute, I could press him against the steering wheel and bang him hard. “ Ian looked at Barley and asked “ You okay daddy? “ Barley gasped “ Yes! “ Ian slowly got up, he got in between Barley’s legs and said “ I’m gonna please daddy. “ Barley moaned loudly as Ian started unzipping his shorts, then Ian took out his lover’s dick and started to deep throat it hard. Barley moaned “ Ian….if you don’t stop….I’m gonna cum again…..” Ian grabbed onto Barley’s hips, Ian sucked really hard and wrapped his tongue around his lover’s dick. Then Barley screamed “ Fuck yes! I’m fucking cumming! “ 

  
Ian swallowed, then he cleaned up his lover and sat back down in his seat. Barley was still in shock so he asked “ Where did that come from Ian? “ Ian was ignoring him so Barley slammed on the breaks and picked Ian up. Ian gasped “ Daddy! “ Barley sat Ian down on his lap and asked “ Baby boy, where did you get that idea from? “ Ian blushed hard, he squirmed in Barley’s lap while he whimpered “ Daddy…..I’ve always dreamed about doing things with you….. many different things….” Barley thought to himself “ Oh no, I’m all hard again from Ian being so fucking cute, I need to fuck him again and now. “ Barley flipped Ian over, then he unzipped his shorts and pulled down his lover’s pants before roughly forcing himself deep inside. Ian screamed “ Daddy! I can’t believe you're still hard! “ Then Barley leaned down and whispered " Daddy can't stop himself, this is bad. " Ian started crying out for his lover " Daddy! My ass feels so full! " Barley just kept on screaming and slamming his Ian harder and harder until Ian passed out. Barley was lost in lust that he didn't realize that his Ian was out cold, then he screamed " Fuck yes! I'm fucking cumming! Agghhhh! " Once Barley came to he gasped " Oh my, Ian! I'm sorry that I got too rough! " Ian woke up 3 hours later and called out for his lover " Barley! I need you! " Barley slowly opened his Ian's bedroom door and whispered " You called for me baby boy. " Ian looked up at his lover and asked " Are you okay? " Barley sat down on his Ian's desk chair and said sadly " I've got to leave, Ian. " Ian jumped up and yelled " Why do you have to leave!? " Barley said " Mom wants me out of the house, she said that I need to grow up so get out she said. " Ian started crying hard but Barley wrapped his Ian in one of his tight hugs and whispered " Ian.... maybe you could use this time away from me to find someone else to love...... I'm sorry..... " Ian felt his whole world came crashing down around him so he screamed " No! I can't love anyone else! I don't love anyone else! " Barley tried to smile as he said " Ian.... you need to love someone that you're not related to... I should do the same...... " Ian cried " No! Barley, please! I can't lose you! I'll have nothing to live for! " Barley thought " Fuck, this isn't good, Ian is so in love with me and I love him just as much but this is wrong. " 

Ian picked up a huge knife and cried " I'll end everything right now if you leave me. " Barley gasped as his Ian cut his own throat open " Ian!!! No!!! Please don't die!!! " Barley scooped up his Ian and ran out to the van. As Barley was speeding towards the hospital he thought " I'm such a fucking idiot! I never should've said those things! " Barley ran into the hospital screaming " Please!!! Help my boyfriend!!! " A nurse came running and placed Ian onto a stretcher. Ian coughed a bunch of blood and the nurse screamed " He's losing too much blood! He's going to die if we don't stop the bleeding! " Barley was in tears as he was waiting in the lounge area while his Ian was in surgery so he thought " I'm such a fuck up! I'll never leave Ian's side ever again! " The nurse came out and said " He is stable, you can go in but not too much talking. " Barley ran in and sat down next to his Ian. Ian cracked his eyes and pointed at the pen and paper. Barley grabbed it and handed both to his Ian. Ian got done writing and Barley started reading it " Barley, I'm sorry that I did this, I've been so lonely, growing up with you was so hard because of my love for you and not being able to say anything, but it's true, I'm madly in love with you. " Barley cried " Ian! I promise that I'll always be here for you, no matter what! " The nurse came in and said " Sir, your very lucky, you missed your voice box so you'll be able to fully talk again but take it slow and no talking for 2 weeks. " The nurse left, Ian sat up slowly and softly kissed Barley while he looked deeply into his eyes. Barley softly hugged Ian and whispered " I love you, Ian, so much. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Have a magical day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this story, Have a magical day!


End file.
